Forever
by Saki K
Summary: Itachi claims that he's going to stay with Sasuke forever, but can he still keep that promise even though he's never kept one, especially if it's not up to him to choose? [Uchihacest, itasasu] R&R please. PREQUEL to Not What I Wanted.


I wanted to make this one happy, seeing that it's new years. But you know me, I have to take a spoonful of my daily subscription of angst

I really like this one, although I kind of got stuck before the end in the exchange of dialog thing, it wasn't going anywhere --.

It was also too short for my liking—I can only write one shots or two shots . I want to write a ff with chapters but gah, I just can't do it.

If you have any ideas let me know.

WARNING: shounen ai, incest.

Disclaimer: don't own

For my favourite pairing!

I used to go to the cliff to admire, how beautiful the trees seem from far away, and if I keep still, I could hear the water as it rushes down the path of the river. I used to lean against the sturdy maple tree, marking its trunk with a sharp stone for every week that I came.

But as time goes, I realize that I'm lonely, and the more I think about him, about my sinful and yet terribly sincere love towards him, the more I feel like ending my life. No one cares about me.

I have failed you. I have no hate for you, only my twisted desire for you. I used to ask myself, if I wanted to die, why not jump? Jump over the damn cliff and end everything.

I answered myself out loud. My chest felt tight. "Because I value life too much. I'm afraid of death, or no, I'm afraid of dying alone, because I know no one would miss me, or remember me."

"I would."

I spun around, meeting with the beautiful Sharingan eyes that were always part of my fantasies. I looked away. "No one would, especially not you."

He leaned closer, and repeated the words softly again, "I would."

I looked at him with pained eyes; I've asked myself so many times, why do I love him? After all of the agony he put me through, after how I vowed to avenge my clan, How come I still can't bring myself to hate him yet love him so much that it hurts? He looked back at me, gaze unwavering. Then I cried. Tears flowing non-stop down my pale face. He reached over and pulled me towards him, stroking my back soothingly, almost as if we could go back to the happier times, when he would hold me while I wept. No murder. No blood.

But then I pull away. It's odd, how I'm the one in love with him yet he's the one being rejected.

"I...can't." I whisper, hardly believing what I'm saying. He just looked at me, and I felt myself melt in the red orbs. "We... can't. I can't pretend that Kaa-san and Tou-san didn't die; I can't act as if you haven't murdered everyone. You... should've just killed me too."

He looked at me for a moment, face impassive as always.

"I couldn't kill you." He said finally. "You meant too much to me for me to kill you." I look at him in revelation, my eyes glazed again. "Sasuke..." He whispered lightly before his lips descended on my cheeks, kissing the salty water away from my tear-stained face.

I hesitated, then leaned up to give him a soft kiss. He pulls me closer, tongue lapping at my lips. I obliged, granting him permission into my mouth. He pressed onto me, thrusting his hips against mine. We finally broke away, filling our lungs with air. He embraced me tightly.

"I would miss you if you died. I'd remember you. And..." He pulled away slightly so he could look at me, "I'd die with you if that's what you wanted."

"R-really?" I whispered. I felt like crying again. I blame my mother for making me sensitive.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, the Sharingan was gone, replaced by the dark eyes I used to stare into when I was young.

"Really, Sasuke. I promise to stay with you forever. This is one promise I want to keep for you. Would you... die with me?" Itachi's lips ghosts over mine.

"Why... would you want to die? You're the strongest ninja that I've ever met, you're-"

"I don't have anything, Sasuke. It... life doesn't matter to me."

"Nii-san, I'll go with you. Swear that you'll be with me forever."

Itachi kissed me. "I swear."

We walked towards the cliff, I look into his rich, still black eyes, searching for a sign of regret. There were none.

Embracing each other, we jumped in unison over the cliff. Before we dropped to our deaths I whispered, "I love you, Itachi."

There was a sudden pain and a white flash of light as I feel myself floating upward towards the sky, I look around frantically, but Itachi was no where to be found.

_Sasuke._

I heard his voice; I looked down, and saw my brother being pulled into the darkness. I should have known...

"Nii-san!" I sceamed. You said that you were going to be with me forever...

_Gomen ne._

Before the darkness fully closed around him, I saw him mouthing the words.

_I love you._

I cried.

_Owari_

Hope you guys enjoyed that, and that it wasn't too boring for your taste

Please review, I love you guys!

-Saki


End file.
